An Age Of Darkness
by BloodyC8LIN
Summary: Mobius is left in darkness under the cruel rule of King Mephiles but the unlikely hero Silver tries to fight for his friends...can he convince his new found friend Shadow? Or Shadow after something else? YAOI - Shadilver, Mephilver


**My first fan fic, it should be updated everyweek hopefully if school isn't so sad. This first chapter is in Silver's POV Enjoy**

* * *

**An Age Of Darkness**

**Chapter 1 - The Bleak Future**

Darkness. That's all there was to this planet now...complete chaos. It was hard to believe, that the now ebony planet had once been full of light and happyness. What had happened? It's hard to explain because I wasn't born yet when it happened. This is what I know though. The planet Mobius was a peaceful planet, the last war had ended one hundred years ago. It was sweet peace, Mobius being ruled by the fair King Sonic the Third. He was named after the first great hero Sonic the Hedgehog, strangely enough the current king had the same speed of the great hero. Everyone was happy life went on...until the day of disaster struck. No one exactly knew all of the details, but someone killed the King. The medallion the King wore, the Pendant of Darkness, broke at the touch of the King's spilt blood and a demonic creature was released...

This creature was named Mephiles of the Dark.

Without their King, Mobius descended into darkness. Mephiles destroyed those who tried to stay strong. It was said that the demon killed the Queen and her son and the King's friends ran into hiding. Mephiles controlled the planet with an iron fist, destroying all hope.

And now back to me. I should probably explain who I am now right...? My name is Silver Solaris Hedgehog, I live in the dark sewers of Mephiles' main city, only known now as Crisis City. I don't know who my parents are, I think they died on the day of disaster. I was taken in by two kindly echidnas, Knuckles and Shade. They were a couple and had two children on their own, named TJ and Shadellie. I consider them my sister and brother, even if we are of different species. Knuckles and Shade never spoke of my parents but by the pictures that they hang on the walls, I can only guess that they were close friends. The reason we live in the sewers is that if you live above the surface, the dark fumes take over your mind and you cnverted to a mindless slave to Mephiles. Most of the population of Mobius has been reduced to living underground, the other percent left to the mercy of the surface.

I sat on the bankment, staring at the dark waters. After living down here so long, the smell no longer annoys me. I stare at my murky reflection. My fur is white but in the water it looks dark green. Shade always says that my eyes match my mother's...the same moon yellow (although I don't know what the moon is...in the darkness there is no sun or moon). The almost silence broken when I hear footsteps approaching. My small ears twitch and I turn my head. It's TJ, she's the red furred echidna with the deepest violet eyes, just like her father's.

"Silver, what are you doing sitting on your own?" she asks, sitting next to me.

I sighed and take hold of a small rock, throwing it into the stench water. Our reflections shimmer for a moment before returning to normal.

"I'm sick of living like rats...surely there is something to do against Meph-"

I couldn't finish my sentence when TJ quickly covers my mouth. "Shh! Dad says you're not allowed to say his name outloud!" the female warns me.

I push her hand away angrily, shaking my head. "I hate living in fear! I wish it were different!" I say angrily and stand up, storming off.

I leave TJ alone on the bankment as I head to my small room. It only has a bed and a few salvaged books, on rotting one opened on my bed. Its the one I'm currently researching...my vain attempt of figuring out a way to save our doomed planet. I sit on the bed, pick up the tattered book and skim through the pages

"...I'll find a way to stop him...for the sake of my future...I will"

**End of Chapter**

**Enjoy much? XD I know it is very short but its just the first chapter! I don't think I'll make the next chapter in anyone's POV but we'll see**

**Yea, starting off with an introduction...please don't flame, I'm trying to make it make sense..."King Sonic the Third", there was bound to be another Sonic! :3**

**I do not own Sonic characters...I do own TJ and Shadellie though**

**Read and review!**

**Love BloodyC8LIN**


End file.
